Diaries of Mikan Sakura
by Kara Nightingale
Summary: Life gets complicated for Mikan Sakura and she just so happens to love writing in her journal. :2:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, despite my insane wish to own it. Depressing isn't it?

* * *

**Monday, December 25, After Dinner, Living Room**

I never thought that Hotaru, being such a high tech person, would actually get me a journal for a present. It's just so not her style. I mean, it's a book. Paper and pen. There is not a single shred of technology in it, it's so old school, and she actually went out of her way and bought one for me (which means that she had to actually shop for it). I'm shocked, that's all I can say.

But regardless of that, I'm overjoyed by the fact that she actually got me a present for Christmas, though I still cannot seem to wrap my mind around the idea that she actually took the time to shop for me, I feel so giggle-ish every time I think about it.

This is the **FIRST**, in all ten years of our friendship, that she got me a gift. A gift that is not in the form of getting scold/lecture, shot at with her baka gun or blackmail. I have no idea why she sees them as being either a present or punishment, since it's clearly not. But I guess geniuses' mind works in a twisted and complicated way that I, a normal girl, can never understand.

This is the best Christmas ever! Especially the gift giving session, it has got to be the best out of today. I mean, Hotaru bothered to actually get me something. Oh, and the process of her giving it to me was priceless, I can faint right now from remembering it. I mean, for all I know, this could very well be her first and last time she do something so sweet, physically.

Today was like every other Christmas we've spent for the past ten years. As usual, Hotaru joined us from the morning till lunch. What with her family being so busy and only being able to meet up during dinner.

Then, traditionally, we helped mum baked double chocolate chip cookies and while we were doing so, we (mainly me) chatted but you could tell that she had put more in effort today, compared to her usual head-nodding-but-impossible-to-tell-if-she's-even-listening response. Maybe the lack of ability to see each other every day is in some way, affecting her too.

After that, lunch went on smooth and nicely. Mum and dad was sitting there having their usual argument before the phone starts ringing and those two will run off to answer it, leaving Hotaru and I (mostly me, unless mum served crabs) to eat all the yummy food.

Then, before we know it, it was time to give gifts. I got mum a really cute sweater that would be wonderful for when we go see grandpa during New Year. And I got dad a refill for his mountain pen that I got him last year during his birthday. The old man was so glad and proud that he kept using it for every single thing while bragging that it was from his daughter to everyone; the ink was gone in less than half a year.

And last but not least, I got Hotaru a Hotaru doll, specially made by me. This is actually the second doll I have given her. But my first attempt was so sucky that I decided to give her a second one when my sewing skills got better. Note: I made the first doll when I was 10, so I shall not be hold responsible to any lousy mistake I made back then.

Anyway, truth be told, all these years of being best friends with Hotaru, I have never gotten a present from her (not on birthdays or anything –as I have established earlier) and I actually gave up hope after 5 years.

So, (this is favourite part) when she actually dragged me to the corner of the room, stuffed her hand into her bag, and pulled out a rectangular box that was wrapped in a common looking Christmas wrapping paper, I almost died of shock. But that is not even the sweetest and most shocking part, the sweetest part was when she held it in front of me and said, "Here. I guess this is payment for being my best friend for all these years", looking a little embarrassed, if I may add. It was so CUTE!!

But of course she had to ruin the nice, rare moment by saying, "Take it already. My hand is getting tired." I mean, _sorry_ that I cannot help but stare at my best friend when she does something so entirely out of character. It's a pity the moment was gone as soon as it appeared. But it was definitely worth it. Hotaru have her cute moments too. I just wished that I had a camera to capture it.

Gosh, it's moments like this that makes me miss being with my best friends more than I already do.

Also, before I forget, my present from mum and dad is a makeover for my old room. In other words, I don't think I'm in the same room already. Will write more about room when not so tired.

* * *

_**Sunday, December 31, 11.45pm, Paradise**_

In just the matter of fifteen minutes, the world (fine, some parts of the world) would be celebrating the New Year and as narcissist as it is (and as Hotaru would say, delusional), my birthday! I mean, that has got to be the best way to celebrate a birthday. As the saying goes, the more, the merrier and what can be more merrier than the whole world?

And to top it off, we're currently sitting at the balcony of the hotel that will overlook the amazing fireworks that will be displayed later. I guess there are perks after all to being the daughter of the owner of a hotel, especially one that partakes in the fireworks display. You would know where the best place to be at to get a good view. Dad say the fireworks are going to be beautiful.

Though I have to say, it's kind of sad that not everyone, that I want to see, is here. But I guess, you can't exactly have it all. Life's not that perfect, or at least that is what Kyra tells me.

Anyway, dad just told me that he has a surprise for me tomorrow and that I should be a good girl and sleep once we get home.

Seriously, I'm going to turn sixteen in just matter of minutes, for goodness' sake, but he still treats me like I'm six.

But still, hmm.. I wonder, what's the surprise?

* * *

**Author's note**: After re-reading my story, I realised that I've managed to write myself into a corner. I've re-written chapter 6 till I'm almost sick it, but I'm still not satisfied. So, I've decided to rewrite the whole story (There are a number of changes but it's still basically the same plot. But if you've read it before. I still suggest you read it again. Sorry for the inconvenience caused.) while I'm on my sem break (Yippee! Break!). Will repost the other four chapters and the new one within next week, I hope.

(26/9/2009)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fine, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**_Monday, January 1, 9.30am, Unknown_**

Gosh, the day definitely did not start well. For starters, I woke up at 8 just now and couldn't go back to bed no matter how I tried. Something definitely not normal, considering that it's currently a holiday. I should actually be asleep like a dead pig right this moment if I were to follow my normal sleeping habit.

Then, there was also that nagging feeling that something's not right, like sixth sense or woman's intuition. And you know what's worse? It is the darn fact that my female intuition are normally very accurate. But I'm also a generally paranoid person, living with Serio can do that to a person, so I just let it slide. I mean, it' my birthday, what can go wrong? And boy, was I wrong.

After debating on whether to continue lying around on my bed, I decided to get myself out of bed –with great effort and one hell amount of time– and bathe first before doing anything else. I mean, I remembered that dad said he has a surprise for me and he has this weird thing of taking bunch of pictures of me whenever he gets the chance, especially if it's something like giving me a birthday present.

I've learnt from my old experience. The last time I innocently went downstairs after waking up… Let's just say that I got some really embarrassing pictures of me in my pajamas. A nightgown that was printed with mini pink hearts all over, literally **all over**. It was not pretty. Now that I think about it, that was about 4-5 years ago.

Nonetheless, I had a pretty rough time after that, because somehow Hotaru got her hands on those pictures. Of course, I don't wear that kind of pajamas anymore. Nowadays, a simple large T-shirt and shorts would do. But one should have too many embarrassing shots of oneself, so being careful is a must.

Anyway, getting ready should be a breeze, since it just consist of bathing, then getting a change of clothes. Hah! Easier said than done.

Ever since they makeover-ed my room, things like getting a change of clothes has been nothing but pure torture. Yeah sure, they'd said that the new walk-in closet, with all the high tech crap, will ease my life but all it's given me is constant headaches. I so prefer my old cupboard that allowed me to have easy access to my clothes.

Sure, it's prettier now and not as much of an eyesore as my old closet, where it was huge and bulky. Everything is wonderfully categorized and have its place of its own in my walk-in closet; my normal clothes, pajamas, ball gowns, all separated to make it easier for me to search for what I want. Also, not forgetting the wonderfully large mirror covering the entire wall of one side, allowing me to see how I look and the comfortable couch in the middle of the room for when I most probably be choosing what to wear till I'm exhausted. It's really wonderfully designed and an eye candy.

And the most redeeming feature of all, everything is closed behind a wonderful glass door, be it sliding or pull out. Why? So that it can mock me. Yes, mock me. Because my stupid wonderful looking walk-in closet that should be a dream closet for any female is protected with a code that needs to be punched in before any door will open. And as if that is not torture enough, different categories can only be opened with a specific code, which means the code that can be used to open the normal clothes area cannot open the gowns area. And the worse thing is the code seem to change all the time, they never seem to stay the same.

Brute force is useless towards the glass doors. I should know, I tried breaking open one of the doors when I got to frustrated. I can fight after all, so I didn't see the point in not trying. I mean, it's a glass door, if I can break a piece of wood with a kick or punch, what can a glass door do to me? But, boy was I dumb, because the glass door turns out to be specially strengthen and bullet resistance, inside and out. Which makes me wonder, why and how did they found the urge to do so? I can roughly get it if they do that to the outside but why the need to do so on the inside for? So that the clothes can't run away, considering they have super powers that enables them to break the glass or my outfits have been storing guns without my permission and they will shoot the glass to oblivion and make a run for it when I'm not noticing? I just don't get it, I just don't get Hotaru sometimes.

Also, did I mention another stupid thing about the closet is that the remote to punch in the code looks exactly the same as my TV remote and I have a tendency to just throw the two stupid thing together, which gives me a really hard time most of the time to find out which is which. Urgh! I hate that stupid closet!

Anyway, after I finally opened the door to my casual clothes (with pure luck) and retrieved a simple pair of jeans and a black polo tee. I decided that going for the simple look is the best after all. I made my way to the bathroom to take a nice, long relaxing bath. With all the stress in the closet, I deserved it.

The bathroom wasn't really changed as much as my closet was. Maybe that's why I like it so much, that and the fact that it wasn't difficult to deal with. Come to think of it, I actually quite like my overall new room and only hate the closet. I mean, maybe it's because I've not stayed home for more than two months most of the time ever since I was young and we even moved after I left, so my room have always felt cold to me, not entirely mine. But now, this new room seems more comfortable and homey. My room takes the shape of a T, where the bathroom and closet is on the right side of the T and my study area is on the left side of the T, while my bed is in the middle of the T.

Back then, my room was bare. It had a huge, bulky white cupboard, a plain wooden queen size bed, a TV, a couple of shelves and a couch with a study table. They all stood out at their own places, it didn't seem to fit in, kind of like me when I got home every holiday. But now, my cupboard turned into a room that is my walk-in closet. My study area added a couple more shelves, forming a L at the corner near the door with a bunch of beanbags and cushions at the side of the other corner for me to get comfy in when I study or read, the floor purposely raised the way I would've loved it. And best of all, my bed is hanging from its spot, like those kind where I've seen in magazine, and my TV instead of being an obstacle in the middle of the room, is suspended mid air in front of bed, slightly looking down upon my bed. It turned into the bedroom of my dream, minus the fussy closet.

Anyway, back to my bathroom. My bathtub was slightly enlarged (I think you can now fit 2-3 people in, compare to the person 1 person size) and the ceiling above the bathtub became my new shower. When you switch on to shower mode, the water will come down in droplets. Giving the impression like it's raining. It's gives me the feeling like how when I was younger and I would play in the rain. It is just so soothing and comfortable. I absolutely _adore_ my bathroom.

Once I was done and dressed, I left my room. You know, braving myself to get attack by my dad, taking a million pictures at once while he throws the surprise in my face, figuratively speaking. Now, instead of finding my dad and a million flashes at my face, I found the shock of my life, rendered speechless and had no choice but to run back into my room again. Why? Because the area outside of my room, which has always been a hallway that leads to the other room, somehow turned into a living room. A living room! What in blue hell was happening? I still know.

Then, my paranoid, over imaginative side kicked in, which was generally a bad thing. A lot of people told me before that my imagination is going to get me killed one day, I just didn't think that they'd be so true about it. I started to remember about some stupid movies and shows that I have watched before. The stupid thought of being kidnapped flickered in my mind, which kind of makes some sense in the whole being in a different place with no apparent reason and being an heir to a big hotel franchise.

I started hyperventilating, not for long though, thankfully. Because my brain managed to connect some dots in my confused state and realized that the dots don't really connect to each other.

For one, kidnappers kidnap people to get money. So, why would they spend money getting a nice looking place and not tie me up? Secondly, if the bedroom I'm in right now is a replica of my bedroom, they have to spend an insanely huge amount of money to get the blueprints and built the place. Also, Hotaru's inventions are never cheap and I heard that my closet is one of her latest invention. Thirdly, why would they create an exact replica of my room for? It's not like they're stalking me. Kidnappers may stalk for the purpose of waiting for an opportunity to kidnap me. But I highly doubt that they will go through all the trouble and create my room before kidnapping me. That would be a waste of time and money, unless they are stupid, which can't be right because if they managed to kidnap me from my house, they are bound to have some brains.

After calming down and analyzing the situation, I decided that this room is extremely suspicious and I remembered that there are a lot of sick, perverted, rich old fools around in this world, who have a lot of time on their hands and enough money to waste just for their sick own amusement. This courtesy of a show I watched before by pure accident and bad luck. And the memory that I took a bath in the bathroom was also rather unnerving at the moment. Thus, began my snooping career. I started scanning the entire room for anything suspicious looking like a hidden camera or something out of place. I even scanned the entire bathroom twice. But there was nothing suspicious anywhere.

I don't even know if I should be happy or disappointed. Happy because I wasn't violated in any way there is; or disappointed because there goes my only lead. So, now I'm back at square one. Or maybe not. During my snooping around, I did realise that either whoever is doing this to me is really good or I'm hallucinating everything that has happened ever since I woke up because everything in my room is where it should be. Mr. Bear is where I left him last night, which is on the floor after I threw him there when I got into bed last night, in the exact same position. And even this book is at the exact place I left it last night –underneath one of my pillows, located at the right side near the bed post of my bed, far away from my head. This is all so puzzling.

So, here I am, writing in this book and re-analyzing the whole thing while waiting for anyone to walk in the door and explain everything to me. Preferably, if they told me that I'm on a reality show that makes fun of people and I just so happen to be one of the poor souls that they just tricked. I'm bored out of my skull because nothing makes sense and I am slowly but surely heading for a death due to starvation. Maybe I should just go out and look for food. But in movies, the idiot is always the one that leaves the place and explore.

I don't care anymore. I'm going to go out of the room. I'm pretty much useless and an idiot without food anyway.

* * *

**_Same day, moments later, still a mystery_**

After going out of the room for the second and not so shocked about my surroundings, I noticed that the place is actually pretty decent. It has that homely feeling.

I also noticed that I was wrong the first time around. The area in front of my 'room' is not really the living room. It's actually a hallway. It just so happened that the living room have a huge doorway directly opposite my door and that gives me a direct view into the living room, giving the impression that it is directly outside my room. The living room is rather normal looking, in a rich people kind of way. A huge plasma flat screen TV with game controllers and all kind of games in front of it, expensive yet comfortable looking leather couch. You name it, you got it.

But overall, the layout of the place was quite simple. If I'm standing at the door of my 'room', the first thing I would see, besides the hallway, would be the living room. And if I turned left on the hallway, it would most probably lead me to the main entrance. But if I turned right on the hallway, it would lead me to the kitchen that is directly right beside my room or if I choose to continue walking to the end of the hallway, I would arrive at a bathroom. However, directly opposite the kitchen and right next to the living room, it seems to be another bedroom.

Not that I really care. The reason I came out of the room was to look for food and hopefully not stumble upon another poor confuse soul like me. I mean, right now, I'm all I can handle. So, I started searching around the kitchen and found a cookie jar in the kitchen, which thankfully, was full with cookies. I gladly gobble it down the cookies while observing the interior design of the kitchen. I mean, I can still multi task after all. The kitchen was quite similar to the living room. It is rather normal looking, by rich people standard. The place is fully equipped with everything a kitchen could have. Gosh, I would love cooking here. But the odd thing is that there were no dining table in sight, instead there was a high table and three bar stools in the middle of the kitchen. I'm guessing whoever lives here would eat from there or the living room.

I also noticed that the place seems to have a beige theme going on, seeing as the walls were beige in colour. But it was done in a way that did not make it dull looking, instead it make the place look soothing and comfortable. It's quite interesting how I was actually admiring the beauty of the place that I have mysteriously woken up to. In the midst of my admiration, reality hit me in the face, hard. I had JUST realized that everything in my room is where it should be, which means that my cell phone should be where it is.

I ran into the room and found my cell phone, right next to my bed. I must have been blind. Nonetheless I was extremely glad; I can deal with being blind later on. But God must have been busy with another person's dilemma and forgotten about me. Because when I open my flip phone to call someone, the cruel reality couldn't help but hit me right in the face again. The battery died last night and I was supposed to recharge it this morning. I must be a really nice target.

I think I just heard some noises coming from outside. Good Lord, what now?

* * *

**Author's Note: **My sem break is ending, how cruel! I'll update the rest whenever I can, I've decided to put an end to my procrastinative ways. Hopefully, it works.

(3/10/2009)


End file.
